


Beauty and the Winter Soldier

by buckysbear



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi-Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysbear/pseuds/buckysbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a prince who lived in a big castle until a time of war came through and the castle came into power of a group called Hydra. For years, Hydra kept the members of the castle hostages and used them for secret projects but the prince went haywire and killing them all. As the time passed, a few passer bys got trapped into staying with the man. Now they just all wait for the day that someone comes along to free them from the grasp of the project gone wrong, the Winter Soldier. A new take on the story of Beauty and the Beast with Steve Rogers and James 'Bucky' Barnes. Can Steve warm the heart of this project go wrong or are they all doomed to live with him for the rest of their lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Winter Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Marvel characters or the Marvel Universe.
> 
> This is my first time ever writing a fic that is more of an AU and it is the first one I'm posting because a friend of mine said it was interesting. So I hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a prince who lived in a big castle until a time of war came through and the castle came into power of a group called Hydra. For years, Hydra kept the members of the castle hostages and used them for secret projects but the prince went haywire and killing them all. As the time passed, a few passer bys got trapped into staying with the man. Now they just all wait for the day that someone comes along to free them from the grasp of the project gone wrong, the Winter Soldier.

\--

In a small little town, there lived a man known as Steve Rogers but most people knew him as a living legend named Captain America. He was the most handsome and well liked man in the town but also a little out of place. Unlike many of the people in the town, Steve kept to himself in his house and only came out to do his daily shopping. No one dared to ask why the man kept himself so cooped up, instead they all would simply whisper as he walked by.

On a fall afternoon, Steve found himself wandering through town as he did every now and then to gather anything he was running low on at home. It was the same routine, picking up the same things he did every time he went shopping. To the point where he would simply show up and they would hand him exactly what he needed.

Much like every afternoon that Steve went out, the whole town whispered after he had passed by. He knew they did it but simply rolled his eyes, he didn’t really care what they thought of him anyways. They wanted to judge him, he wasn’t going to stop them. It wasn’t like they’d listen to him even if he tried.

After he finished he headed back to his lonely house on the hill when he was stopped by the ‘Hunk’ of the town as everyone called him. Steve simply rolled his eyes as the man stepped in front of him, blocking the path to his home.

“Yes, Tony?” Steve questioned, crossing his hands over his chest as he looked at the man in front of him. There was no denying, that Tony wasn’t an attractive man but Steve had little interest in the man.

“You’re the talk of the town you know,” Tony said, not really answering the question that had been asked. In interested, he circled Steve carefully before stopping in front of him again.

“I don’t care,” Steve commented casually. “Now if you’ll excuse me…”

“Not so fast handsome,” Tony replies, placing a hand on Steve’s shoulder to stop the man from trying to pass by. “I’m the most handsome man in town and you are the most beautiful man in town. It seems only right that we get together.”

“I wouldn’t date you if you were the last man on earth,” Steve replied with a snort. “You’re a stubborn jerk. Why would I want to date you?”

"Oh come now Steve, just give a man a chance," Tony partially whined.

"Sorry but I really can't," Steve denied, slipping his way around the man in front of him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I really must be getting home. My mother really needs me."

Without another word, Steve turns on his heels and heads off to his house. It was amazing to him the nerve of Tony to try and date him simply for his looks. It was rather hard to make him angry but that seemed to be something Tony was good at. Ever since he had moved to the town with his mother, Tony had began or openly hit on him. It annoyed him to no end but he would figure something out.

Once he stepped into the house, he locked the door behind him and set down the things he had bought. From the silence upstairs he figured his mother must be asleep. Not that he blamed her, she was more ill than he had ever seen her before. He just hoped that he could take care of her.

Taking out the things he bought her, he made a small pot of soup before heading upstairs to check in on her.

"Hey ma, I brought you some soup." His voice is quiet and kind in hopes it will help sooth her.

"Thank you, Steven," she replied wearily as she pushed herself up to a sitting position. She was very pale and weak in appearance but she was still quite beautiful. Her hair was long and golden and eyes blue as the sea. Steve looked so much like her, to which he was thankful.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked with care as he walked into the room and sitting in the chair next to the bed. While he already knew the answer based on how she looked, he never failed to ask.

“I’m feeling alright,” she answered quietly, wanting to give her boy so hope that everything would be better soon even if that wasn’t farther than the truth. “How was your trip to town?”

“Oh, same as always,” he answered with a small shrug. The last thing he wanted to do was tell her that he hated this little town and missed the city they’d been living in. Though staying in the city would only make his mother’s health worse which is what had brought them here to begin with. “Tony tried to get me him to date him again.”

“Why don’t you give him a try?” she asked quietly. All she knew about Tony were the things that Steve had told her so she had no real way to judge what kind of person the man was. “You never know, he might surprise you.”

“Surprise me?” Steve snorted and shook his head in disagreement. Tony was an open book and told everyone exactly what he wanted. He doubted that there was anything good in the man who was too self centered to care about the people around him. “Ma, he’s conceited and self-centered. I don’t think he’s got a better side to him.”

“Don’t judge a book by it’s cover so harshly,” she replied softly, touching Steve’s arm with care and smiling at him. “You never know.”

“Everyone treats me like an outsider here,” he says softly, glancing over at his mother and trying to give her a smile. “I’m Captain America but I don’t think they expected me to be an ordinary person when that’s exactly what I am.”

“Oh but you’re not ordinary darling,” she replied softly, reaching out to rub her son’s arm. “You are special and you should embrace that.”

“I do ma but I’m still just a person like them,” he says softly in return, placing his hand on top of his mother’s. “I may be special but in the end, I’m still a person and I don’t want to be seen as special all the time. I want someone who likes me for who I am without all that knowledge of my life.”

“You’ll find someone special,” she reassures as best she can then she bursts into a coughing fit, a rather bad one at that.

“You’re doing worse… we need to get you to a hospital to see Dr. Banner,” Steve says softly and getting up from the bed. The nearest hospital was in the next city and it wasn’t a fast ride. “I’ll get Peggy to take you so I can stay here to take care of the house.”

“S-Steve….”

“You’re going mother.”

Steve rushed to Peggy’s house and she humbly agreed to take his mother to the hospital. While he wanted nothing more than to take her himself, he wasn’t sure he could just leave their house completely empty. After all, he had to still do things around town to make some money to pay for this trip for her. So Peggy was his only choice.

After packing things up, Steve carried his mother into the cart that would take her to the hospital in the next town over where Dr. Banner was working. He gave Peggy a note to give Dr. Banner, explaining how things have gotten worse since moving away from the city.

“He’s her doctor so just give him that note and he’ll know exactly what I’m talking about,” Steve informed Peggy with a small smile. “Thank you again for doing this.”  
“It’s no problem Steve. What are neighbors for?” Peggy gave one last smile before giving the horse she was on, carrying a cart with Steve’s mother, and setting off towards the city.

“I’ll come visit soon ma!” Steve called as the cart carrying her rode away and leaving him all alone at the house. As soon as she was out of distance, he made his way back inside and tucked himself away for the rest of the evening. He just hoped that his mother would get there safely. That’s all he could want and hope for.


End file.
